Go away
by ThisisPorky.exe
Summary: Lucas really doesn't like Megaman. Contains spoilers for Mother 3.


_**i really lover mother 3 okay im sorry**_

 _ **this actually got removed because of the title LOL sorry about that i promise it wont happen again so i dont disturb the kiddies in the title and just this part = D**_

* * *

Use the stick. Now some PSI. Use a headbutt so he can't recover. Die, die, die.

It wasn't sorrow he felt, or sadness, or remorse. It was pure anger. Anger, distaste, frustration, every negative emotion in the world, and he was feeling them all in one. It burned in his PSI, made him stronger. Made him just as strong as he was when he faced that shit faced Porky. He felt like this back then, too. He doesn't think they'd had won against Porky if it wasn't for the extra strength of anger to fuel his power.

How dare this person. How dare him and his helmet, and his stupid arm cannons. How dare he remind him of the past, something he'd tried to repress for so long. Not even a month in this new place and he was already having nightmares. Of Claus, of Porky, of what happened to his mom, what his dad did to him. Tanetane island stood out the most, the hallucinations reappearing in his dreams 24/7. Those sinister smiles, that one, never blinking eye, staring at him, reminding him how much of a piece of shit he was. Following him where ever he went, even after they were snapped out of their drugged up state. Always laughing.

His fault mom died, his fault Claus died, his fault dad beat him, his fault Salsa got in trouble. His fault, his fault, his fault.

Oh, and how could he forget " _The boy named Lucas_ ". When he thought about it, every verse was true. He bullied animals. He stole nuts. He learned bad magic.

Just...just the thought of everything made him tear up. It wasn't necessarily crying, it was just from built up emotions. Out of frustration that he didn't stop Claus going into the mountains. It was always his fault. He didn't tell the truth the first time, he didn't help his dad or Alec find him. He stayed at home, and cried, like the cry baby he always was. And then, that blue guy just comes in, triggering everything Lucas had tried so hard to keep away! To forget and go on with life!

He was here to remind him. Remind him how...how bad of a human being he was. How he should have died instead. How much he didn't deserve to live. He was only used to pull the 7 Needles because of the stupid PSI he got from that man-lady. None of this would have even happened if he had stopped Claus. Maybe it would have, but not with Claus in the last run. Not with his own brother.

And it just made him down-right angry.

Getting his stick out again, he struck low when Megaman landed in front of him, just about to strike the blond back. It sent him flying, and he crashed out of the stage boundires, a blue lazor-like beam and blue dots flying from the edge, earning him a point.

Ike and Sonic stopped their brawls to look on at the kid. He was shaking, clutching his stick like it might run off. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, knees bending in on each other. And even with the stick in his hands, the pair could see the currents of PSI streaming all around his body. The lighting-like magic was glowing a fierce green and blue, promising a world of hurt for anyone who dared face him. They'd never even seen Ness like that.

Only 20 seconds was left. Megaman came back on to the stage, and Lucas snapped his head to him, eyes digging daggers into the robot. Ike could see the fear in the robots eyes as him and Lucas stared at each other. In a second, Lucas dashed over to the blue bomber, using Rope Snake to latch onto him and pull him in close. And everyone could hear what Lucas said.

'Fucking _die_.'

There was so much hate and venom in his voice. His tone had changed from quiet to utter evil that Ganondorf would be proud of. His eyes tore holes in Megaman, who just looked back at him with quivering blues, not understanding the source of his rage. No one knew his back story, here. Only Ness, and he only knew parts of it at best. And, of course, Snake, but he wasn't here.

A barrage of PSI was encased around Megaman before he was thrown over the blond's shoulder, the PSI violently breaking away, causing damage. Then Lucas was after him like a hungry lion.

The round ended with Lucas winning by 3 points. Sonic and Ike drew 0, while Megaman was last with -3. One had been a self-explosion in trying to get away from the kid in a blind panic. Sonic could still see the flash of that evil smile Lucas wore as Mega fell short of grabbing the edge. It wasn't something he was used to.

'Hey, you alright kid?' Ike asked as they walked out of the stadium. Megaman made sure to stay well behind Sonic.

'Yes.' Lucas replied, looking to the man. His face was expressionless, eyes dull, and it honestly freaked Ike out.

'...I've never heard you swear before.'

'Neither have I.'

He walked off, hands balled into tight fists.

No one talked to him again that day.


End file.
